Kluke Rages On!
by GONNNNNNNEEEEE
Summary: Spoilers for episode 14. When Kluke gets her shadow, what if everyone who was passed out wakes up just in time to see her get knocked out? Fluff only but semi-pairings are JiroxKluke ShuxBouquet. T to be safe


Ok semi-spoiler for episode 14 . JiroxKluke added.

Summary- When Kluke gets her shadow, what if everyone who was passed out wakes up just in time to see her get knocked out?

Pairing: ShuxBouquet, MAINLY JiroxKluke

**One-shot**

It was hard to type this b/c I had to get all this episode info and change a lot of stuff but still....**NO FLAMES!** (_I changed the Shu stuff to Jiro)_

The story is suckish I know

---------------------------------------

Footsteps echoed on the Motherships' floor as a battle between Zola and Nene raged on. Nene was dodgeing all of her attacks perfectly.

"Stop running you coward!" Zola yelled, holding her sword in a tight grasp.

Nene jumped away from another one of Zola's attack and appeared infront of Kluke and her passed out friends, Jiro, Shu, and Maromaro. Kluke gasped raising an arm infront of her chest.

"How would you like it if I destroyed you playmates one after another?" Nene said eviliy pointing his hands at the four.

"Another! Another!" Deathroy yelled copy-cating the action. Nene's shadow formed a green, black, and blue sphere and threw at the gang.

"Kluke!" Zola yelled looking at the five. Nene grinned while Kluke closed her eyes and looked away, while Bouquet transformed into a pink, poo snake (that is really what the monster is called....well in the game that is) and jumped infront of the attack.

"I will not let you do that!" The creature yelled. Kluke opened her eyes and gasped at the pink, smelly monster.

"Bouquet!" Zola yelled watching from a distance, unable to do anything at the time.

"I'm not going to allow you to harm her!" The monster, Bouquet turned into, yelled again. Bouquet wimpered and Kluke's eyes widened, filling up with tears.

"NO!!!" Kluke yelled putting her fists infront of her face.

"Don't worry about me...."Bouquet cried "I'm just listening to Jiro's orders of protecting you." Nene added a flare to the attack and Bouquet's transformation came undone with a scream. She gasped as her head hit the cold floor, knocking her out.

"No! Bouquet!" Kluke yelled, tears leaving her green orbs. Nene walked over to the knocked out girl in teal and called her shadow to retreat from her. He threw her over to the others, right by Kluke's feet. Kluke looked out her friends, she trembled and looked down into her palms.

"At this time....Can't I...do something? Anything?" She whispered to herself. Her shadow flickered a ghostly pink. Nene continued his raging fight with Zola.

"I will protect those children!" Zola yelled

"Zola..." Kluke whispered, a small, hopeful smile went across her face.

"Finally being serious!" Nene yelled

"Serious! Serious!" Deathroy mocked coping Nene's actions.

Kluke ran over to Jiro and co. while the battle went on. She started to shake him repeatedly, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Wake up Jiro....please wake up. If you don't wake up....Zola will...we willl....We need you! I'm totally useless!" She cried leaning into his chest. She continued to cry until a memory flickered in her head.

_'Kindness will be your greatest strength....'_ Zola's voice echoed in her head. Kluke lifted her head a little, giving Jiro space.

"How can Kindess be a strength?" Kluke asked herself "_Kindness_....Kindess can't turn into strength...."

_"Are you sure?"_ An unknown voice echoed in her mind. Kluke's eyes widened and she looked over to the battle field. She watched as Zola went down, her back hitting the pavment with much force, and Nene was about to destroy her with his evil red shadow.

_'No longer....will I watch my friends go down....I need to now stand up for myself!'_ She thought running over infront of Zola. She stopped by Zola and stretched her arms out.

"**STOP IT ALREADY! DON'T HARM ANYONE ANYMORE!**" Kluke yelled her voice echoing. Jiro shifted and awoke quickly just in time to see the other awaken as well. He looked over to Nene and gasped. He saw the girl he had a crush for, Kluke, protecting Zola...no Shadow, just her small, fragile body in a protective stance. He heard the others, Bouquet, Shu, and Maromaro also gasp, just now realizing the situation.

"Kluke" Jiro whispered, but it was to quiet for her to hear. She continued in her protective stance.

"Kluke!" Zola yelled slowly lifting herself off the ground.

"Some guts you have...But it's impossible, all of you must die." Nene said powering his attack, pointing it towards Kluke and Zola. The four watching from a distance stood, their weak bodies barley holding up.

"Don't..."Kluke warned.

"Vanish!" Nene yelled sending out his attack.

Kluke glowed blue and wind blew around the whole room. Her friends leaned againist a wall for support. Her shadow turned into a dark pink and form the shape of a phoniex. Her friends, even Zola, gasped at the power surronding her. The Phoniex surrounded her and Zola and protected them from the powerfull attack. Kluke screamed in agony and hit the ground, scraps covering her body. She kneeled on the ground while Nene looked over at Zola who know was passed out. He grinned at the female in pink as her shadow disappeared, he slapped her across her pale face.

"Trouble some girl! I could of finally had Zola destroyed but a little girl like you got in the way!" He yelled throwing her into a glass window. Breaking it in the process.

"In the way! In the way!" Deathroy mocked crossing his arms over his light green skin.

"Blue Dragon!" Shu called. His friends and him jumped onto Blue Dragons back. They flew over and picked up the passed out Zola and they followed Kluke, breaking the fortess wall in the process. Jiro jumped off the shadows back and drived for the in terror Kluke who was quickly plummeting towards the rough terrain. Jiro quickly gained speed and grabbed the girls hand and pulled her to his chest. She opened her eyes so Blue and Green could clash.

"J-Jiro!" Kluke screamed , tears escaping her eyes. Blue Dragon caught the duo and Kluke hugged Jiro and cried into his chest while Shu and Bouquet sat next to eachother hand in hand. Blue Dragon flew into the sunset.

%$#

It wasn't really a get-together thing, and I definalty changed the ending of that episode. I just really wanted this to happen...but it never did! I fixed the begining of the story after I wrote the whole thing. I needed to add more detail and I'm happy how this came out. JIROxKLUKE 4EVER!!!!!

Please comment!


End file.
